Four Lost Monarchs
by Tatrin
Summary: Instead of believing the Kings and Queens of old left them behind, Narnians believed they have been killed. Fueled with grief, they stubbornly held their borders, until they found their monarchs reincarnated as a long golden-haired girl, a boy cold as a corpse, a young woman whose words are as sharp as her arrows, and a young man still trying to find his place.


**Four Lost Monarchs**

**Tatrin**

All of Narnia knows they are loved deeply by their Kings and Queens. When Mr. Tumnus found the horn, a great deal of weight settled in his heart. Only four crowns were found, scattered on the ground nearby, but no Peter, Susan, Edmund or Lucy. They don't believe the monarchs abandoned them (if they do by some unthinkable way considering how dedicated they are in prospering Narnia), because the signet rings are absent. If they did abandon Narnia, the rings should have been thrown away too. How will Narnia cope with the fact that someone finally succeeded in assassinating the Four Royals? How will the Four Monarchs deal with the fact they accidentally left behind their people, their friends, their family?

Instead of believing the Kings and Queens of old left them behind, Narnians believed they have been killed. Fueled with grief, they stubbornly held their borders while searching for their late rulers' bodies and Tumnus build the How for extra history record and armory. Their prayers for Aslan to bring them back stirred the Deep Magics and one by one, they found their monarchs again (back to the ages when they first stepped foot in Narnia).

An older and weary Mr. Tumnus found Lucy, blonde hair now much _much _longer, when he was forced to seek refuge in a secluded tower to escape from bloodhounds of the Calormen.

_Queen Lucy is the one whose brain runs at an angle most won't consider, and will laugh as she runs you through. Very nice, very sunny, healing potion in one hand and deadly dagger in the other. In pictures and stories it's her image that's used as the metaphor for the unpredictable._

Father Christmas brought news that he saw a young Edmund look-alike drifting aimlessly in sadness, gazing at the moon, trapped at the frozen lake of the Witch's castle until he remembers himself. Frightened by his own misunderstanding that he was going to be killed by Narnian wolves, Jack Frost had flown away before they could and collided to the Lone Islands, unknowingly having been followed by Griffins.

_King Edmund. Lawgiver, King of Shadows and spymaster. The history books described him as quiet, dark and devoted to expediency. Talking to him, you'd still not expect it, since he gives nothing away of his person__al__ opinion or life unless he chooses it._

A girl with a wild mane shot an arrow and downed a griffin she spotted. Horrified by the shriek of pain, Jack flew around, iced the griffin's wounds, and protected it from Merida who took slight against the interference of her kill.

_Queen Susan is one of the purest and most insightful diplomat one can meet, and as history describes, perfectly icy and unknowable when she chooses, with a fist of steel inside the silken glove. They thank the stars that she's got a sense of humour, because in her Mother-Mode, she's terrifying._

Peter was—lost. Uncertain. High King Peter was the most certain in his place in the world but Hiccup of Berk in Archenland was still searching. He was nicer. He smiled more. He was more cheerful than he _was_. But he was also not content. Not actually happy. Just covering up his sadness and frustration with brittle humor, however wicked.

_Keep your distance from High King Peter and never forget that he's a soldier first and foremost. Quick to anger, quick to laugh, and always deadly serious. Little patience for of the siblings make idle threats and have no problem using force, but High King Peter definitely prefers that option to words and council._

_The monarchs of Narnia's Golden Age, the Pevensies, were youthful, beautiful, warlike, and ruthless in both politics and war. Their time on the throne was spent in almost constant sabre-rattling. Narnia was recorded as an ally, but always one to be watched. _

What the Narnians found to be a delight is that all the new incarnations of their monarchs wore their signet rings. Peter's sword and shield. Susan's bow and horn. Lucy's cordial and dagger. Edmund's two pieces of Jadis' broken wand. The rings were blackened, somehow covered in rusted steel that obscures the engraved symbols. But when the crowns, preserved in the How for a long time, were returned to Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup, the rings glowed.

And the monarchs remembered.

* * *

**Recommended Stories**

_Forging a New Age is Never Easy_, in which **burntcopper** takes us on a journey where the badass, bloodthirsty, frighteningly competent Pevensies stayed in Narnia at the end of Prince Caspian.

A Teen Wolf story titled _Apex Predators _in which apparently, when ten-year-old Stiles Stilinski first began visiting a comatose Peter Hale, it was eight months after his mother died of a protracted battle against frontotemporal dementia. Written by **sifshadowheart** who also wrote the equally amazing _Fire on Fire_.

_Orange_, a nice cup of cuppacinohayou for a return trip to those first days in Sword Art Online, because **LeviTamm** wrote really, really well on the scenario where if Before Kayaba's announcement, Kirito had PKed another player. An action that permanently changed his cursor to orange.


End file.
